Found by the Creek
by NavyFrost
Summary: Kylie Galen always considered herself normal till she arrived at Shadow Falls. Now with the burden of a quest to find who she truly is, her quest might lead to friends, family, and most importantly a half-Fae green eyed boy. KyliexDerek ( KyliexLucas?) T now! ( M maybe later?)


** I dunno what should I do with this. Make it into a short story? Or a long one? What to do .. what to do... Review ! ( Ps. My writing skills are incredibly rusty so don't make fun of me :c) I do NOT own Born at Midnight.) ALSO. Should I alternate two stories? Like the next chapter would lead a KyliexLucas and alternate? They would be two completely different stories, Oh and Lucas isn't going to come up in this story, If you don't want him to. SO I need you're opinion! Review!-NavyFrost**

Kylie gently pushed a wisp of blonde hair away from her face, squinting into the sharp morning light. It was cool, frosty air hung around like fresh linen on a frizzed rope. She puffed out, her smooth lips wet with moisture from the distilled air. Huffs of trailing air framed her face, veiling her face with it's ashy personality, slowly fading away into the crisp background as she shut her eyes.

~

_Large. Scary. Looming. Unwelcoming.  
Someplace I did not want to go.  
Someplace bad.  
I scattered my ey The door was large.  
es around the door, looking at it's framework, peering at the cracks for any leakage of sound, any slipped sign of life. Nope. Nothing.  
I breathed in a few gasps of night air, flicking my eyes back . My torso turned, the feel of heavy material rubbing against my stomach. Weight was balanced at my hips, the cool bliss of iron laying against my thighs.  
Where was I?  
I stole a quick glance backwards, searching for any sign of ...anything. Fog danced around my legs, filling my view. Thick, sullen mist reached the ground , sweeping the scene as far as I could see. I turned my body, a congealed sore feeling spreading through my body as an heaviness weighed down my bones.  
Who was I?  
The fog encroached me, condescending closer and closer. Tendrils lashed out as long wisps, licking my feet aggressively.  
Panic shook my body, paralyzing the very core. Numbness bit at my lips as my heart thudded with each second.  
I wanted to get out, I wanted to leave this place.  
I glared out into the thickening fog, my eyes drawn to a split, rough tree.  
My heart pounded.  
I looked down.  
I stared at my hands, they were weird, masculine, and most importantly not mine. Then the wind picked up, tearing my hands into shreds of ashes, doing the rest so with my body.  
I managed one stifled sob.  
_

Kylie picked up her head from the window with a jolt of energy. Had she really fallen asleep on the bus? The bus filled with freaks? She blinked once, then twice, trying to clear the blur of vision that she had. Maybe she was at home, still sleeping under piles of blankets like she usually did. She blinked one last time, almost hearing the click of her eye lids shutting down then back up. Nope she was awake.  
Kylie sighed, a habit of some sorts, and fed her fingers through her hair, running along the groove of hair line.  
"Are you okay?" A husky voice drifted through the air, filling Kylie's hearing.

"What?" She wrapped her jacket around herself, one hand toying with the zipper.  
"You seem kind of... startled" She looked over the boy in the seat next to her.  
Oh crap.  
She wasn't at home, in fact, she was no where near home.  
"Uh.. Yea" She looked at the boy for a longer time, peering at him. He seemed almost normal, but she couldn't place anything about him that was relatively common.  
"Is something wrong?" The boy asked again, his voice considerably deeper, as he peered into her light blue eyes. Kylie sat there transfixed, her eyes trailing from his sparkling green eyes moving with the lines of his face. He was handsome, but her heart automatically matched him looking so similarly to Trey that she fought the urge to grab his hand and hold it in hers.  
" I see you're not much of a talker" He offered an impish grin. Maybe, just maybe camp would be bearable if there were people as half as nice as him there. Who was she kidding? She was going to be stuck with freaks for the rest of the summer.  
"I .. guess" She tried to twitch the corners of her mouth into a contorted smile, but all was left is a hollow imitation.  
"My name is Derek, by the way" He whispered.  
That's when she noticed the whole entire bus staring at her, at them.


End file.
